


Worth the Living?

by TheSalemBitchTrials



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Celebrities, Drug Use, Gender Dysphoria, Meta, Metafiction, Other, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSalemBitchTrials/pseuds/TheSalemBitchTrials
Summary: So there's a bit of canon divergence here. Don't jump down my throat for it. This is dedicated to a friend of mine. Anyway, Vincent Wordsworth (birth name Charlotte Wiltshire) is a famous actor starring in a popular children's TV show called Hello Charlotte. As is unfortunately the case with many actors, poor Vincent is conflated with his pristine good girl childlike TV persona Charlotte. Nobody knows anything about the real Vincent. No one knows that Vincent's sanity is taking a real toll from trying to live up to his TV persona Charlotte when they aren't even a girl!No one...except for their online friend Charles Eyler. Charles Eyler is also a celebrity who is known by the media as the gorgeous, fierce model Scarlett Eyler, a role model for young girls everywhere. But Charles has severe gender dysphoria as well. He's had it all his life but never transitioned because much like Vincent, people (especially his mother) have married Charles to his public image. But recently he's started taking steps towards coming out of the closet and being himself despite much backlash from the paparrazzi.
Relationships: Charles Eyler/Vincent Wordsworth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Worth the Living?

Vincent was back stage and exhausted. They had just finished the bloody finale of Hello Charlotte season two. The show was inspired by Vincent's adoptive father Adam Wiltshire who based the main character on Vincent's personality as a young child. 

But no one ever realized or tried to understand that Vincent was grown up now. And no one knew that Vincent didn't even like having to be an upbeat, proper goody-goody in the first place. Or that they'd never been that person.

Vincent had always been...troubled, for lack of a better word. He had a history of behavioral problems in school and always had a rebellious streak that Adam Wiltshire tried his hardest to stamp out. Vincent also had a history of drug abuse off set and it was getting worse by the day. So much pressure to live up to the image of Charlotte Wiltshire.

Vincent was utterly relieved to get out of that awful white lacy dress that Director Aiden (who also played himself on the show) had made them wear. They pulled off the heavy white wig he wore as his TV persona and smiled tiredly, combing out their silver-grey hair and pulling it back into a low ponytail.

They placed the wig back on the mannequin and breathed a sigh of relief. No more Charlotte Wiltshire...at least not if the show didn't keep getting renewed every year like fucking Supernatural. Sure, Vincent would have to keep up the stupid good girl act around their parents but at least they would have some free time to be themself this summer.

Vincent had told no one, but they had become good friends with someone they met online. A gloomy little nerd named Charles Eyler. Charles was a trans guy and though he'd never openly said anything about it...it seemed as if Charles had an image to keep up as well.

The two of them planned to meet up together once school was out. Apparently Charles had just gotten his driver's license much to his crazy mother's chagrin. Charles came from a small southern town in Alabama that he had a bit of a love-hate relationship with and wanted to explore with Vincent. Honestly from what Charles told them, it was a lot more hate than love. 

Vincent glanced down at their cellphone after they finished changing out of Aiden's obnoxious frilly dress. Charles might be online soon. His college classes were supposed to end early on Fridays. Unfortunately before Vincent could pick up their phone, Director Aiden walked in.

Sighing, Vincent pocketed their phone. Was Aiden a fairly polite, nice person? Sure. But he always nagged Vincent to be more proper and ladylike, like....Charlotte. "Hello, Aiden," they said quietly. Aiden beamed at him. "There she is, our star, our little Charlotte!" He said, hugging Vincent tightly. He smelled of mothballs and earl grey tea. 

"Uh, actually it's Vincent," Vincent said quietly. They didn't hold it against Aiden, but they weren't particularly happy that Aiden never got their name right. "Ah, yes, Vincent," Aiden said, removing his fake antlers and adjusting his tie. He didn't really even look at Vincent as he said it. It was like he looked straight through him. 

"Are you here to drive me home or something?" Vincent asked curiosly. He and Vincent shared a dressing room but he thought that Aiden had already gone home for the day. "I'm here because your father wants me to deliver a little announcement to you," Aiden said.

Vincent didn't know why, but their stomach clenched. "And that would be?" They said nervously. "Oh don't be so jumpy dear girl, it's wonderful news!" Aiden sang, "Hello Charlotte is getting renewed for a third season! I'm so delighted that we'll get to be co-stars for another year coming. You're like family to me, you know?"

Vincent's eyes widened in horror. Another year of being Charlotte Wiltshire instead of their true self? Another year of trying to be the wholesome all-American girl? "I can't do this! I don't want to be Charlotte Wiltshire anymore!" Vincent screamed with tears in their eyes.

Before Aiden could respond, Vincent ran out of the studio and hid behind the dumpsters. They pulled a pack of cigarettes from their pants pocket and lit one up. They inhaled deeply, tears still streaming down their face. "It's not Aiden's fault," Vincent told themself, "He doesn't understand that I'm not a girl." Still, they were relieved when their phone buzzed. One incoming call from Charles Eyler.


End file.
